Garrus and Shepard: P1 of Mass Effet Trilogy
by A Foxchild
Summary: This is the first of a trilogy of love stories all involving the build up and first night each of the romanceable males from Mass Effect 2.  This one is about Garrus.  Note: there will be lemon at some point...
1. Shepard's Past

_Here is the first part of a trilogy each romanceable male character having to do with the first night Julie Shepard in Mass Effect 2. This time it is Garrus, but Thane will be next. I hope that you all enjoy these. By the way, the lemon will be coming. Just not in this chapter Please note that Shepard did not have any romantic relations with Kaidan. _

Even as the Turian entered the Normandy II's elevator, a part of Garrus still thought that what he was doing was crazy. Garrus knew that he wanted Julie Shepard. Spirits! The alien has had erotic dreams about her almost sense he met her while she was still a Spectre, which confused the Hell out of him for the longest time. Though Julie was the one who suggested that they tried, Garrus could not help but feel nervous. Then again, Shepard usually made him feel nervous. To calm himself down as he hit the button for the elevator, he allowed himself to remember their conversations after she had stopped him from killing Sidonis.

Garrus was pacing in his room in the second level furious at Shepard for not letting him kill that traitorous bastard, and even more furious at himself for allowing her to talk him out of it. Like the other rooms on the ship, this one had a tall ceiling with bright florescent lights shining on the gray walls and furniture and was made more for human comfort than Turian. After getting tired of mindless pacing, he grabbed the nearest object on the table and threw it across the room. Only after hearing the sound of shattered glass, did he notice that Julie was standing in his doorway.

Shepard may have only been just over five feet tall, but there was something about her that generated greatness. Unlike any other officer Garrus had ever met, Julie's clothes were more like a low level army grunt than the commander that she was; however, the slightly baggy navy blue outfit gave her strong-rapier like body the illusion of weakness. (Garrus could never get her to admit if she dressed like that to fool others into thinking that she wasn't a threat.) Shepard's raven colored hair just touched her shoulders and, as usual, was slightly messy. Her piercing ice-blue eyes looked at him in a way that was both caring and slightly sad at the same time.

"I think that we need to talk about what happened with Sidonis," Julie said in her gentle voice that always seemed to sooth the Turian when he was angry.

This time however, her voice only made him angrier. "I'm in no mood to talk!"

Julie sighed and sat down in the chair closest to the door. "Well, I'm sorry, but we are going to."

"LEAVE!" Garrus shouted.

"Garrus, please either clam down, or I'll knock you down," Julie's voice had a slight edge to it. "Whichever you choose, we are going to discuss this."

That statement gave the Turian reason to pause before shouting at Shepard again. Garrus had seen Julie's vanguard abilities in action many times, and he knew that if she wanted to Julie could cause Garrus to slam into the walls. When Shepard said that she would use her abilities or else, she was not kidding about being willing to use them. (Jack may have had stronger biotic abilities, but Julie had better control and training.)

Garrus took a deep breath and sat down on his bed. "Alright, what do you want to say?"

"Thank you," A small wave of relief spread over her face, so small that Garrus was sure that if he did not know her so well he most likely would not have noticed. "I know that you are mad at me, but you need to know why I stopped you from killing Sidonis. After I tell you the reason for my action, you can tell me what you think, and we can continue the conversation from there. Is that okay with you?"

Garrus nodded slowly. Absolutely certain that there was nothing that even Shepard could say to calm him down at the moment.

"Garrus, what do you know about my life before I joined Alliance?" Julie asked, being careful not to make complete eye contact with him.

"Just that you lived on a small colony in Mindoir until slavers raided the place when you were sixteen and killed everyone but you, and your life was only saved because the crew of an Alliance patrol ship found you and saved you. When you turned eighteen, you volunteered to join the Alliance." Garrus flatly stated, not seeing what this had to do with anything. "I only know that because that someone from the Alliance said it at you funeral."

She let out a bitter laugh that sent chills down the Turian's spine. "Yeah, the Alliance loves spouting that bullshit. Part of that is true, but they never tell anyone what really happened. I did grow up on Mindoir with my family, but what no one really knows about that colony was that they were all biotics who have defected from the Alliance. Also, they supplied the slavers with goods and volunteers to serve on their crew in exchange to make sure the Alliance never found them."

"One of them was a childhood friend of mine named John." At the very utterance of his name, Julie looked like she had smelled a foul stench. "He was many firsts for me. John was my first friend, my first crush, my first boyfriend, and first lover…and he was the first person to shoot me… the first person to try to kill me…"

Shepard paused for a moment and turned away from him. Garrus could almost feel how hard it was for Julie to say this out loud, and he was quite sure that she may have wiped a tear away.

After a few more seconds of silence, she turned back to Garrus. "John was two years older than me, and he had done a few runs with slavers. It had gotten to the point where he was almost the one in charge of the slaver operation. When I was fifteen, we started to a more physical relationship. Little did I know that I was being used… My parents were in charge of a shield system that made it so the colony was safe from outside attackers, and the only ones who knew the code for the shield were my parents and myself. I was naïve enough to believe that John loved me, so when he asked me for the code, I gave it to him no questions asked."

Julie paused again, but she didn't need to tell Garrus what had happened next.

"When did John have the slavers attack the colony?" The alien asked, more so she would not have to say it than anything else.

"The day I turned sixteen," Shepard replied. "John had just come back from a run, and he came to my family's house with four of his men. His men killed my parents while John shot me six times in the chest and left me for dead. After that, the rest of the slavers came and killed everyone. An Alliance patrol ship that was hunting for the slavers was the only reason John and the others from burning the colony to the ground. After my wounds healed up, I stole a shuttle and vowed to hunt down and kill him for what he did. That is why I even learned how to fight and use a gun; all of the skills I have now were honed to kill him…"

"It took me over a year to find him. And, before you ask Garrus, I did kill him." Julie took a deep breath. "But it didn't ease the pain… the guilt…that I felt. I then started killing any slaver that I could find thinking that would make the pain go away. It got to the point where I was nothing, but a hollow shell of a human being unable to think of nothing but the next kill."

"It wasn't until I interfered with an Alliance sting operation a year later that I was finally stopped." Shepard looked directly into the Turian eyes now. "They gave me the choice to either go to jail or join the Alliance. In the Alliance, I was able to let go… I stopped you from killing Sidonis, so you would have to go through the emptiness… Any questions?"

Garrus's head was spinning. The Shepard he had come to know, respect, and love, in his own way, was not a killer. Julie was a paragon of honor and justice. The fact that she would have had such things happen to her in her past was unbelievable.

"Why did you feel the need to tell me this?" Garrus found himself blurting out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

Julie thought for a moment. "Because you are one of the few people in this universe that I can find myself able to trust completely, and I just wanted you to know that I really do understand your feelings about what happened to your team."

"Thank you for telling me," The alien answered, unable to feel mad at her anymore. "Whatever happens with the Collectors, the Reapers, or whoever else comes after us, I'll be there for you."

Julie laughed. "You actually think that we'll find something worse than Collectors and Reapers coming after us?"

Garrus found himself chuckling a little as he said. "I like to expect the worst. There is a small chance I'll be pleasantly surprised."

Shepard smiled at him. "I couldn't do this without you Garrus."

"Of course you could," he stated. "Just not as stylishly."

Now she really laughed, which sounded like a bubbling stream. Soon the Turian found his gruffer laugh joining with hers. After a few minutes of laughing they stopped with all of the tension between the two vanishing in the blink of an eye.

With that, Julie wished him goodnight and left. Leaving Garrus to wonder about who were the other people she trusted.


	2. A Suggestion

Garrus was just finishing installing the new Thanix cannon circuit system to the main weapons consul, which was more difficult than it should have been. It had been a few days since Julie and Garrus had talked, but their conversion was all that the Turian could find himself thinking about. Given the fact that the whole crew was working almost around the clock to install the upgrades for the ship, Shepard and Garrus had hardly had any chance to talk ever since that time. Regrettably, his mind was just barely able to keep on the task of making sure the ship's weapons system would be able to handle a Collator ship's armor.

The more he thought about the whole mess with Sadonis, the more Garrus decided that there was still some good in him. After hearing Emily Wong's news report about Sadonis turning himself in, the alien felt a tiny bit of regret for his blind rage against his former teammate. Shepard had truly stopped him from making a horrible mistake. Now if only he could be given the opportunity to thank her.

Garrus's mind was too distracted to fully hear the door to the Main Battery room open behind him; however, the Turian's ears were able to pick up on the sound of Julie entering the room. _It looks like I will get my chance._ He thought as he turned to face his commander.

"Shepard, need me for something?" Garrus asked, wanting to make sure that Julie was not just there on official business.

"Have you got a minute?" Julie inquired, her voice sounding very tired.

"Sure just killing time anyway." He shrugged, thankful that he had his chance. "I want to thank you with your help with Sadonis, and I want to apologize for my behavior a few days ago."

"You don't have to worry about it." Shepard sat down on the black bench close to the door. "Though I will admit that I wish I had time to kill."

Julie did look exhausted. There were dark bags under her eyes, and her skin looked slightly wan. Garrus also could not remember having seen her eat in the past day or two.

"Well at least the ship will soon be ready to fight the Collectors," Julie said after a brief silence her voice not sounding as tired now.

"It's strange going into a suicide mission on a human ship," The Turian found himself admitting. "But people don't prepare for high rick missions the way Turians do."

The commander shot him a wry smile. "Well I thought you would be used to high rick operations on human ships. I mean, think about tracking Saren to Ilos."

"Sure, but that was quick," he answered with a small wave of his talons. "We raced out, landed, blew up some geth, and saved the galaxy. This time we got Miranda, Cerberus, and that AI all telling us what we're up against. I think I prefer blind optimism."

"Honestly, Garrus, what do you think our chances are?" Shepard asked giving the Turian a look that plainly stated this was the reason she had come to talk to him.

Garrus thought for a moment before answering. There was a very good chance that this was the real reason she looked so tired, and not the work that had been going on the ship. He remembered how hard she had tried to save Ashley on Virmire, and how both he and Kaidan had to knock her unconscious in order to keep her from getting herself killed as well. Shepard was not one for leaving anyone behind, and she cared for the safety of the entire crew more than her own life. The idea that she may not be able to bring everyone back alive, that someone may need to be sacrificed for the good of all, was no doubt tarring her up inside. However, Garrus had to tell her what he really thought about the mission, Julie needed to accept it.

"Honestly…" Garrus started, trying to form the words that would both tell her the truth, but ease her at the same time. "The Collectors killed you once, and all they managed to do was piss you off. I can't image they'll stop you this time. But… an unmapped area, advance technology, and the Collectors… We're going to lose people, no way around that. Not a happy analysis I know. Don't worry. I won't spread it around, and I'm with you regardless."

"I think that everyone has already figured that part out, Garrus," Julie leaned against the wall and gave a small sigh. "Do you ever regret leaving C-Sec or the Turian military?"

"Not for a minute." The Turian didn't have to even think about that answer. "When it comes down to it, Shepard, I don't think I'm a very good Turian. When a good Turian hears a bad order, he follows it. He might complain, but he knows his place. I just don't see the point in staying quiet and complete, not when the galaxy is at stake."

"How did Turians get ready for high rick missions?" she inquired.

"With violence usually," he plainly answered. "Turian ships have more operational discipline than your Alliance, but few personal restrictions. Our commanders run us tight and know that we need to blow off steam. Turian ships have training rooms for exercise, combat sims, and even full contact sparing. Whatever lets people work off stress."

The human commander shot him a curious glance that Garrus was not truly able to read. "You mean Turian ships have people fight each other before a mission? I'm going half-crazy trying to keep Miranda and Jack from doing that."

"It's supervised of course," Garrus retorted, not envying the job of keeping those two off each other's throats. "Nobody's going to risk an injury that interferes with a mission, and it's a good way to settle grudges amicably. I remember right before one mission; we were about to hit a Batarian pirate squad, very risky. This recon scout and I had been at each other's throats, nerves mostly. She suggested we settle it in the ring."

Julie smiled at him. "I assume you took her down gently."

"Actually, she and I were the top ranked hand-to-hand specialists on the ship," he corrected. "I had reach, but she had flexibility. It was brutal. After nine rounds, the judge called it a draw. There were a lot of unhappy betters in the training room. We ended up having a tie-breaker in her quarters. I had reach, but she had flexibility. More than one way to work off stress I guess."

The Turian had only realized what he had said when the words came out of his mouth. His own odd feelings about Julie usually kept him from saying anything about his relations with females in his past. Garrus could not help, but feel very nervous and awkward. If Turians could blush, he would have just then.

"It sounds like you are carrying some tension." Shepard stood up, not seeming to notice how awkward he was feeling. "Maybe I could help you get rid of it…"

"I…I… ahh..didn't know you feel like sparing, commander." As Julie slowly started to walk toward him, he could not help, but notice a slight change in her sent. Garrus didn't know what had caused it, but he liked it.

She shook her head while giving him a look that he had never seen on her before; which made him feel even more awkward. "What if we skipped right to the tie-breaker? We could test your reach with my flexibility."

Garrus was dumb-struck. The Turian could only think of two reasons that Julie would come out and suggest this. Either he was dreaming, which in his mind seemed the more likely, or all of the stress with the mission had caused his commander to go slightly insane. Whichever it was, it took all of Garrus's control to regain his ability to speak.

"Ohh…I…didn't…hmm," he said once sound was able to leave his mouth again. "Never knew you had a weakness for men with scars."

Shepard let out a small, quiet laugh.

"Well, why the Hell not?" The Turian finally stated. "There's no one in the galaxy that I respect more than you. If we can figure out a way to make it work, than yeah…definitely."

Julie smiled at him and looking as though all of the stress that the craziness of what was happening has caused her melted away. After a very uncomfortable few moments for Garrus, the commander said good-night to him and left the room; leaving Garrus standing alone in the Main Battery room hoping that he was not dreaming and that Shepard had not gone insane.


	3. Are you sure

Garrus's mind was swimming. After two hours of trying to see if he was dreaming, the Turian had to admit to himself that Julie had suggested that they try to _relive each other's tension_. Part of him was, as he had heard Joker say, over the moon about it; however, the rest of him was extremely nervous. Shepard could very easily find a male, or female for that matter, much more suitable for her to have intercourse with. Like he had seen Kaiden do before, Jacob would sometimes look at Julie in a slightly lustful way when he thought that no one was looking, along with a few other members of the human crew, but none of them would outright flirt with her. Even yeoman Kelly seemed to show sexual interest in Shepard. If it was alien companionship the commander waned, Samara was an Asari, which humans always seemed to drool over, and then here was Thane.

Then of course, there was the underlining animosity between humans and Turians. Many of the Cerberus crewmen had made no attempt to hide their more aggressive feelings toward him, until Julie found out and put a stop to it. Even on the first Normandy, Garrus could tell that Kaiden and Ashley were distrustful of him. Why would Julie want to have sex with him?

A loud grumble from his stomach alerted Garrus to his hunger. _Maybe a full stomach will help me think more clearly about this._ The Turian thought as he walked out of the Main Battery room. Thankfully for him, the mess hall was just past the cryogenic pod room. Just as he got to the door, Tali'Zorah opened the door, almost running into him. What she was doing in there, he had no idea considering she was unable to eat with the rest of the crew.

"Garrus, I was looking for you," said Quarian with her suit slightly distorting her soft voice. "Shepard told me that you were working on calibrating the Thanix Cannon. I was wondering if I could go over them with you to make sure it won't affect the new multicore shielding."

"Is it alright if I get something to eat first?" the he asked, his stomach growling demandingly.

Tali' shrugged. "It can wait a few minutes I guess, and I'll join you. No one is in there at the moment because Jack and Miranda are having a huge fight, and most of the crew went to see how Shepard will stop them."

Garrus was too hungry to say no to her, so he opened the door. When they entered the mess hall, it was as empty as Garrus had ever seen it. There were usually at least ten members of the large crew in this room at any time, but now the only person in sight, save for Mess Sargent Gadner who was always there. The room was large and had enough tables and chairs to accommodate the entire crew if need be. All of the furniture in the room was a metallic gray color and were strong enough to support even Grunt. After quickly getting a quick plate of some sort of meat, Garrus could never really tell what Gadner's cooking was, he joined Tali' at the table closest to the pod room.

After taking a few bites of food, the Turian inquired, "How did everyone discover about the fight?"

"Joker called Shepard on the comlink," she answered mater-of-factly. "It is a shame because she was in such a good mood."

Tali'Zorah's glowing eyes shot Garrus a sly glance, or what he thought was a sly glance. (It was hard to tell what her glances meant in the gas filled helmet.) "I assume that you had something to do with that…"

Garrus cut her off not liking the way the conversation was going. "So what about the cannon's calibrations do you need to know."

The Quarian took the hint and didn't press the issue. For the next few minutes, she was explaining what she needed to make sure the cannon and the shielding would work well together, and he was eating his meal. However, the Turian was only half listening. Her comment sent his mind into an ever greater state of confusion. Why would Tali' think that her pleasant mood had anything to do with him? Had Julie said something to her? Before he was able to answer either of those two questions, he had finished eating.

"I don't think there will be any problem," Garrus said while standing up with her following suit. "But we can double check just to be safe."

She nodded and let Garrus give his dirty dishes to the mess sergeant. The walk back to the Main Battery room was a silent affair, but he could tell that there was something the Quarian wanted to ask him. And the Turian was quite sure that it had nothing to do with the cannon.

Once they entered the room, he quickly brought up his calibrations on the main control screen. The only thing he could think of was to quickly Tali'Zorah what she wanted and to get it over with quickly. The last thing the Turian wanted was to give her the chance to ask whatever it was she wanted to ask.

"Here it is," he stated, moving away from the computer to allow the other alien access. "Let me know if I need to change anything."

"It looks like it won't interfere with the new shielding," Tali' uttered after a few seconds of looking at the monitor. "So… you and Shepard…have not discussed anything other than the upgrades to the ship?"

"We did discuss the chances of survival when attacking the Collector's base," Garrus admitted, doing his best to sound uninterested. "I think that the stress of it all is getting to her."

"She asked me the same thing." She walked out of the room. "But I don't think it is the mission she is really worrying about."

Garrus spent the rest of the night, or what would be night if they were no in space, trying to understand what the Quarian had meant. What besides the mission could Julie be worried about? Could she be afraid of dying? No, that was not like the commander. After finally giving up on trying to understand what Tali' had meant, the Turian took some solace for he was now sure that Shepard also had a lot of trust in the female alien. At least that was one thing he didn't have confusing him before he went to sleep.

The next afternoon, Julie had come to talk to Garrus again. She had only just entered the room when he noticed her.

"Shepard," Garrus said, noticing that she looked better than she did yesterday considering the commander had to break up Jack and Miranda the day before. "Need me for something?"

"Have you got a minute?" Shepard asked, staying close to the door in case did not want to talk the Tuian thought most likely.

Garrus paused for a moment and then shut the door. "Yeah… I've been thinking what we've talked about. Blowing off steam…easing tension… I've never considered cross-species intercourse…"

Well, part of that last comment was a lie. The Turian did want her, but he was too nervous to tell her that. He then continued. "A damn thing though doesn't help, and now I feel all dirty and clinical… Are we crazy to be even thinking about this?"

"I'm not…" Garrus scratched his head, which he always did when he was unsure about something. "Look Shepard, I know you can find something a little closer to home."

"I don't want something closer to home," Julie answered much to his surprise, and slowly walked closer toward him. "I want you. I want someone I can trust."

"I can do that," the Turian replied once the commander stopped a few inches away from him. "I'll find some music and do some…research to figure out how this thing should work. It will either be a night to treasure or a horrible interspecies awkwardness thing."

Inwardly, Garrus found himself hoping for the former rather than the later. "In which case, fighting the Collectors will be a welcome distraction, so…you know… a win either way."

"You know, Garrus, if you are not comfortable with this, it's okay." Shepard placed a comforting hand of his shoulder armor, which caused him to feel very aware of it. "I'm not trying to pressure you."

He locked eyes with her, trying his best to ignore the hand. "Shepard, you are about the only friend I've got left in this screwed-up galaxy. I'm not going to pretend I've got a fetish for humans, but this isn't about that. This is about us. You don't ever have to worry about making me uncomfortable. Nervous, yes, but never uncomfortable."

She took her hand off his shoulder and took a half step away from him. "So when should I book the room?"

"I'd wait if you're okay with it," Garrus quickly said. He needed time to find out how best to give her a pleasurable time and not hurt as well. "Disrupt the crew as little as possible, and take that last chance to find some calm just before the storm. You know me, I always like to savor the last shot before popping the heat-seek."

It was only after those words came out that the Turian felt very wrong. The human female was giving him an impish sort of grin, making him feel very nerous.

After a brief silence, he stated, "Wait, that metaphor just went somewhere horrible…"

Shepard walked over to the door. "I'll let you get back to work."

"Right…" Garrus was thankful that he could not blush. "Because, I'm in a great place to optimize firing algorithms right now."

She gave him a wave good-bye before leaving the room. _So it looks like we are really going to do this…_ The male alien thought. However; now the problem was how he was going to learn how make it work.


	4. Advice and Research

_Please note that in this chapter Garrus is doing research on how to make sex work between himself and Julie Shepard, mostly because I have not seen too many stories do it. There will be parts when he is learning about the female reproductive parts. If you don't want to read about that, then please wait until the next chapter. If I offend you in this chapter, get over it because you had your chance to not read it. _

Garrus's _research_ for his night with Shepard had started simple enough. The Turian knew some basics of human anatomy and physiology. Of course, he knew the basics: the location of all of the human vital organs, the location of the major blood vessels, and the amount of pressure needed to crush a skull. (More or less information that was more suitable for killing rather than mating.) The only thing he really knew about the human sexual organ, besides the fact that they were in the same relative areas, that humans were not protected by retracting inside the body like Turians.

Thankfully, it was not hard for him to learn the workings of the female vagina, which was vastly different than his own species. (Human biology texts were easy enough to get a hold of without raising any suspicion from the rest of the crew.) For one thing, Turians did not have a menstrual cycle. A concept that took him a few rereads to fully understand. Although it did explain why the behavior and sent of human females changed every twenty-eight or so days. He also did his best to remember the apparent location of what was called the 'g-spot' after discovering what it was.

None of this, however, was helping in learning how best to make their attempt at interspecies intercourse. When it came right down to it, for his own kind, sex was a violent, bestial, and lustful affair. Of course that did not mean there was not love in the act, but it was not uncommon for there to be injury. Garrus had very little doubt that if was not careful he would do something to Julie that he would regret.

There was really only one person who could help him with this problem, and Garrus was not happy about having to ask him for help in this regard. However, there was a slight chance that particular person would blab about what the Turian and Julie were planning on. Also he was the most likely not to laugh at the situation. The down side was that that person would ask questions Garrus would rather not answer, but there was little choice.

He took a deep breath and entered the main tech lab to have a hopefully private talk with Mordin. Much to his relief, the Salarian was alone and looking into one of the six microscopes in the lab. _I might as well get this over with._ Garrus inwardly groaned and quietly closed the door in order to ensure their conversation was not over heard.

"Mordin, can I talk to you for a moment?" Garrus asked, half hoping that he would say no.

"Actually, wanted to talk," The Salarian lifted up his head and stepped away from the table. "Medical matters."

Before the Turian was able to respond, Mordin said, "Aware that mission in dangerous. Different species react differently to stress. Sexual activity normal stress relief for both humans and Turians. Still, recommend caution …"

Garrus quickly cut him off, shocked that Mordin knew why he had come to see him. "Wait, how do you know why I am here?"

Mordin started blankly at him with his large black eyes. "Considering past dalliance with Shepard, and her reaction after you were hurt on Omega, it would not be a great leap to think that in this type situation intercourse would result."

Instead of asking about what he meant by his injury on Omega, the Turian inquired, "Do you have any recommendations?"

"Turians based on dextro-amino acids. Human ingestion of tissue could provoke allergic reactions. Anaphylactic shock possible. So she shouldn't," Mordin let out a small cough. "Ingest."

The doctor turned on his omni-tool. "Also forwarding advice booklet to your quarters. Valuable diagrams, positions comfortable for both species, erogenous zones overviews. Can supply oils or ointments to reduce discomfort. Gave EDI electronic relationship aid demonstration vids to use as necessary."

"Are you just pulling my leg?" Garrus questioned, sure that there was more to this then could be seen.

"Shocking suggestion!" Mordin exclaimed, actually looking taken aback. "Doctor-patient confidentiality a sacred trust. Would never dream…of mockery. You and Shpeard enjoy yourselves while possible."

Mordin walked back over to his microscope. "Will be here, studying cell reproduction. Much simpler. Less alcohol and mood music required."

Later that evening, the Turian was alone in his room, debating whether or not to look at the things the Salarian had sent to him. After a few minutes, he grabbed the advice booklet. It was as good as place to start as any.

The booklet was very handy. For one thing it supported his discovery that the g-spot was an erogenous zone. There were also things that he did not really think about, like the breasts. Turians did not have them, but Garrus knew their purpose. It did not really cross his mind that they were also an erogenous zone. The diagrams were also very helpful. There were definitely a few things he wanted to try with Julie; however, he could not bring himself to watch the vids.

His mind was brought back to the present. The elevator was going up to Shepard's room, and he was holding a bottle of wine. As soon as he elevator stopped, Garrus took a deep breath and stepped into Julie's room.


End file.
